


Mount Toadstool in: Becoming Mount Toadstool!

by MammothMonarch (PrestoMajesto)



Series: The Adventures of Mount Toadstool [1]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Vore, F/F, Giantess - Freeform, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-31
Updated: 2017-12-31
Packaged: 2019-02-24 14:17:38
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,228
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13215534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PrestoMajesto/pseuds/MammothMonarch
Summary: Princess Peach has eaten a Mega Mushroom and can't seem to do back down to normal size! Is it bad that she is beginning to like being giant?





	Mount Toadstool in: Becoming Mount Toadstool!

It had been a few days since Peach had been stuck in her newfound giant state, and she had found a nearby place to sleep. She did her best to avoid destroying any cities as she lay down to rest, and found herself laying down on her stomach in a grassy area. The following morning, she opened her eyes to find tiny beings praying and bowing to her naked form. Apparently, they'd confused her with some type of Goddess and had been worshiping her in her sleep. She sat up, careful not to crush anyone now that she knew they were there. After blinking a few times to confirm that she wasn't dreaming, Peach lowered her hand to the ground, hoping to bring someone closer to her so she could hear them explain what was going on. After a few moments, one brave soul climbed into Peach's palm, and the princess lifted lifted them close to her face; just close enough to where she could hear them speak without blowing out their eardrums in turn. The tiny woman bowed and planted a kiss onto Peach's palm before standing to her feet again. "We knew you were real! We never lost faith!", the young woman exclaimed. She was absolutely elated by Peach's presence, much to the princess' confusion. "I'm not sure that I understand. Are you sure that you don't have me confused with someone else?", Peach inquired. She was understandably shell-shocked by the whole thing. "I ate a--" She was cut off by the tiny woman as she chimed in again. "There's no way it could be anyone else! How many other Mountain Ladies do you see in the world?" After thinking about the question, Peach finally responded. "Well...none, I guess." The tiny woman nodded now that Peach finally understood. "You are our Goddess! We have been waiting for you for centuries and now that you're finally here, we will worship you for the rest of our days! We'll look to you for guidance, and all that we ask in return is that you allow us to perform the rituals needed for us to go to Heaven!" Peach was taken aback by the small woman's words...but she'd feel bad if she turned down an entire nation of people's hopes and dreams. She'd decided to do what she could! "What exactly would you need to do to go to Heaven?", Peach asked out of curiosity. The tiny woman gulped and blushed as she looked up at Peach with a look that was a mixture of bravery, fear, embarrassment, arousal and pride. "You have to...consume us. You could simply eat us...but those of higher honors would love to be consumed by your cock....or even your ass." 

Peach struggled to comprehend the information that she was just given and shook her head as though she was trying to wake up her brain from its stunned state of being. First of all...consume...people? That's ridiculous. Even more ridiculous would be the thought of being able to consume people through anal passages and phalli...let alone having one at all! She looked down at herself, and indeed, she had grown a massive member and balls somewhere between her falling asleep and now. She was wondering what the warm, throbbing feeling was between her legs...but she hadn't quite had time to examine it up until now, with her just waking up and all. "I can't. I refuse to do something like that! It sounds horrific!", the princess protested with a huff. The tiny woman got onto her knees and looked up at Peach, literally begging at this point. "My people have been through so many wars in your name. We have almost nothing left. You are our gatekeeper. Our symbol of hope! You don't have to take us all. Just please...at least use me to give everyone else hope that Heaven is real and that we can reach it!" Peach chewed her bottom lip as she listened to the woman speak. She couldn't exactly say no to the tiny woman's pleas...and there was something that sounded subtly arousing about having the power over who chose to enter the "Heaven" that was her body. It was nice change of pace from being raped and accosted by Bowser, at least. "How would one even...consume people with anything other than their mouths, anyways?" Peach had to admit that she was at least curious. "...So, you're considering it, then?!", the woman asked, her face once again lighting up. "Well, the Ancient Texts say that it is a talent that only the Mountain Lady possesses." Well, Peach guessed that ruled her out, then. That made her feel a little better. She could just do what the woman was asking and when it didn't work, the people would finally see that she wasn't what they thought she was and would let her be! "I'll do it!", Peach said with a nod of determination now that she had a plan formulated in her head. The tiny woman squealed with glee at the thought that she was finally going to get to go to Heaven! She cleared her throat and blushed, trying to downplay just how excited she was. "U-Um...e-excuse me, Miss...um..." The tiny lady paused and waited for Peach to give her name. "Princess Toadstool.", Peach responded curtly, taking the hint. "Toadstool.", the woman said, taking the name she was given. "I'd like to give a speech to my people before I go, if that's okay." Alhough, Peach thought it was a bit ridiculous, since the girl wouldn't be going anywhere, she wanted to give the people everything they wanted for now, since the forthcoming disappointment would be...quite profound. She gave another nod. She lowered the woman back down to her city of people, which had never stopped worshiping Peach during the whole conversation. She sighed to herself as she watched the tiny humans grow increasingly zealous as the woman from before gave a speech that must have been incredibly rousing. Too bad she couldn't even hear it. After a few minutes, the tiny woman approached Peach's foot, and the giantess lowered her palm once again so that the woman could climb into it. Once within speaking distance, the tiny woman chuckled. "We've decided to call you Mount Toadstool! If it's...not too much to ask...could you give me a death by backdoor? I...always have been an ass gal.", the woman said with a blush and nervous chuckle. Whatever it took to convince these people that she was just a normal girl. 

She took the tiny woman between her thumb and index finger and lifted her towards her colossal backdoor. Now that she couldn't hear the tiny woman anymore, there was no point in putting this off any longer than she hand to. She pushed the woman into her tight pucker, and was surprised when she felt her ass accept the woman inside and begin on its own to guide her new food to digestion. There was an audible gasp, as Peach herself was understandably surprised by her body's strange, new adaptation. It felt just as though she was swallowing food....although, from her other hole this time. Eating this way felt far more pleasurable than normal. Perhaps, she could get used to this after all....


End file.
